


On Meditation

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker meditates daily. Herc learns to live with it.</p>
<p>(First <a href="http://jenni-snake.tumblr.com/post/61538292573/on-meditation">posted on tumblr</a>, in case you think you're having déjà vu.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short snippet, but if I don't write it now, it may never see the light of day.

Every night of his life for more than fifteen years he had meditated.

"Just bloody come to bed already," Herc grumbled.

"… and I’m not about to stop now," Stacker finished.

Herc sighed in annoyance, but Stacker didn’t even look at him, didn’t budge from his long mat on the floor where he sat, legs folded beneath him. Herc huffed some more.

"Half an hour, every night," Stacker informed him, eyes closed, but with a grin, "from the second you decide to shut up."

It had taken three nights before Herc stopped complaining out loud. Then another three before he didn’t sigh or roll his eyes, or start complaining the moment the thirty minutes were up. A week later, Herc joined him on the ground. He brought a book with him and laid down on his stomach next to the mat, his feet in the air like a child. Stacker didn’t ask if the floor was too cold, but the next night left enough space next to himself if Herc wanted to sit. He did. Stacker disappeared into the darkness behind his eyes, the high-pitched ringing of total silence, the slow feel of his own breath.

All the years he had been doing this, it had been out of a sense of duty - to his reputation, his family, his career. It had become less and less forced, but had only ever been practical, had calmed him, been useful for drifting, for moments of extreme stress. But it had never, until this moment, been peaceful. He didn’t notice Herc’s presence, he felt it. He was anchored.

Thirty minutes to the second - he had done it so often that it was second nature. Herc didn’t have that sense of timing, so he didn’t notice when Stacker opened his eyes just very slightly and watched him for a full minute as he read. It was a bird guide, and he saw Herc go from illustration to illustration, reading each piece of information, slowly cataloguing it through repetition. The next night he watched him for two minutes, then three… Lost in his own form of meditation, Herc didn’t notice that Stacker sat and watched him every night after he was finished for a full ten minutes before he moved.

"Done already?"

Stacker smiled and wrapped himself around him.

*


End file.
